


Absolutely Smitten

by wingedhead



Series: SnowBaz oneshots while I regret not preordering Wayward Son sooner [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton “Baz” Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton “Baz” Pitch, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, does it count as sharing if simon steals baz’s clothes and baz finds it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedhead/pseuds/wingedhead
Summary: Simon may be the Chosen One, but he’s also a thief. Of sweaters, yogurt, and a certain vampire’s heart, that is. Not necessarily in that order.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys I,,,,, I haven’t read Wayward Son yet and I’d appreciate it a fuck ton if y’all didn’t spoil it for me thanks
> 
> Title from the song Absolutely Smitten by dodie which is ! a whole bop!!

SIMON

I startle awake, and the alarm clock beeps 4:37am. It's still dark out, and I can't seem to go back to sleep. I stare up at the ceiling, and occasionally a car will drive by, and its headlights will make a window-shaped patch of light rush across the length of the room before vanishing.

Baz is asleep, his head tucked under my chin, one of my wings curled round his shoulders, his legs tangled up with mine. I don't move, because he'll wake up if I do. So I lie there, and I try to time my breaths with his, and I stare up at the ceiling.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep again, because when I blink and roll over, it's sunny out, and Baz is gone.

I sit up and stretch. It's Sunday; Baz doesn't have any classes today. I shuffle to the bathroom, and when I step out again, hair still wet from the shower, I tug on a pair of trackie bottoms, but I can't find a clean shirt. Baz is more of a stickler for these things than I am, and I hunt around the bed for one of those shirts that missed getting into the hamper. No luck. I consider forgoing the shirt entirely, but something about that makes me feel kind of weird, even though it's just Baz outside (Penny's staying over with some of her Normal classmates) and it's not like he hasn't seen me without a shirt or anything. 

I find one of Baz's sweaters, a light grey one with the NASA logo on the front and  _ National Aeronautics and Space Administration  _ across the shoulders on the back. It's one of his favourites; the elbows are worn thin and there's a hole near the bottom he's tried to mend himself but didn't quite succeed at, and it's soft from the years of washing, and it smells like him. It's a little big on me; he's better-built (probably because of all those years of football and his being a vampire, though maybe it's mostly football) and only a bit taller than me. I pull it on and don't bother trying to make my hair lie flat (it won't) before wandering into the living room.

Baz is there, sitting on the sofa and stirring a cup of tea. His back is facing me. The telly's switched on, and I see people in sharply cut suits recapping the stock market from last week. He stops stirring now and then to pick up his pen from the coffee table and make a little note on a pad propped up on his knees. Probably some kind of assignment from school (he's majoring in Economics). He hears me shutting the bedroom door and turns around.

"Hey," he says, and then one of his eyebrows go up when he sees the sweater. I see his cheeks go kind of pink, too, and I’m kind of smug about the fact that, despite all his theatrics about being an unfeeling creature of the night, I can still make him blush.

"Hi," I reply, kissing his forehead and then shuffling to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. My stomach growls, and I open the fridge. One of Penny's Normal friends left some greek yogurt cups inside (Merlin knows why) and I decide to sneak one. Nobody's going to miss it.

I bring my stuff to the sofa, and Baz is still staring.

"What?" I ask, dropping down beside him and putting my feet up on the coffee table as I crack open the yogurt. I dig my spoon in and take a bite. It's not the worst yogurt I’ve eaten, so I take another bite.

Baz just blinks for a second, and then he leans over very carefully and presses his lips to the corner of my mouth.

"Nothing," he says, and turns his attention back to the telly, but he scoots over a little closer to me, so that we're lined up shoulder-to-arm-to-thigh.

I hide a smile with my spoon.

BAZ

Snow wearing that sweater sends an odd jolt through me and I don't know why. 

It’s a happy jolt, for sure, and he thinks I can’t see him grinning like an idiot behind his spoon, but I can.

I kiss him again, later (after I’ve finished my homework), and he pulls me into his lap and puts his arms around my waist. My hands find their way into his hair, and he sighs a little bit into my mouth when I run my tongue along his. He tastes like strawberry yogurt.

SIMON

I wonder if I’ll ever get tired of kissing Baz. I hope not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rlly short but my friend sent me a picture of the cover of her copy of wayward son and i just,,,,had to post something because im full of anger
> 
> P.S. if this fic in any way compels you to comment something about wayward son please don’t or i’ll come to ur house and give you a very Stern, very Disappointed lecture


End file.
